


Keep it simple, silly

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2018 [14]
Category: Captain America (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Cooking, Fights, Fluff, Fourth of July, Gen, Minor Character Death, Steve Rogers One Hundred Anniversary
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: разношёрстная группа героев следит за тем, чтобы праздник прошёл мирно даже в таком опасном районе, как Клинтон





	Keep it simple, silly

_Три часа утра ровно_

Стив морщит нос и говорит, что канализация — это устаревший ещё во времена его молодости ход и что оттуда их точно ждут. Клинт заявляет, что с крыши их ждут ещё вернее, и тогда Наташа пожимает плечами и предлагает зайти с парадного входа, потому что там скорее всего всё равно никто не ошивается, чтобы не вызывать подозрений у патрульных. Клинт достаёт набор отмычек и вручает ей как приз самой умной в этой компашке. Фрэнк обменивается со Стивом взглядами и пожимает плечами: похоже, ему тоже не нравится идея с канализацией.

_Три часа и пятнадцать минут утра_

Главные двери ресторанчика и впрямь никто не охраняет. Как и передний зал. Клинт складывает губы трубочкой, и Стив затыкает его ладонью в перчатке, пока тот и впрямь не свистнул. Наташа растворилась в обстановке, едва переступив порог: внутри слишком много фонариков, гирлянд, и на всех стенах флаги. Фрэнк ныряет в коридор за стойкой, но там тоже проклятые украшения. Грёбаные праздники! Грёбаные китайцы!

_Три часа и двадцать минут утра_

Вопросом, что делает старая добрая итальянская мафия в китайском ресторане, задаются все, кроме Наташи — та удивлена, что среди смеси языков, на которой переговариваются «деловые люди», не слышно русского акцента, потому что у одного из подающих детали парней на голой спине вполне узнаваемые купола. Но когда тот поворачивается в профиль, Наташа кивает сама себе: рот зашит. Стив делает знак, что если Клинт ещё раз раскроет рот до конца операции, то у него будет так же. Фрэнк не видит русского, но полностью одобряет комментарий Стива.

_Три часа и двадцать три минуты утра_

Детали бомбы лежат в разных углах комнаты. Клинт завязывает кокетливый бантик на запястьях химика, заляпывая всё вокруг кровью из носа. У Стива разбиты губы, костяшки и рассечена бровь; глаз заливает, и Стив то и дело машинально смазывает кровь в сторону, отчего выглядит лишь ужаснее. У Фрэнка губы целы, но рассечены обе брови, и ему приходится сдвинуть повязку ниже, чтобы прижать раны. Наташа сломала ноготь и теперь выговаривает за него трупу инженера. Оставшиеся в живых остатки банды пытаются притвориться мёртвыми в надежде, что их оставят в покое.

_Три часа и сорок четыре минуты утра_

Крупная ворона что-то деловито выискивает в грязно-алом следе, тянущемся от одной из задних дверей китайского ресторана. Сонный полицейский, вышедший с блокнотом, чтобы описать место происшествия, от взгляда на неё становится гораздо менее сонным. Наташа произносит шёпотом своё любимое «Я же говорила» и шлёпает Клинта по лбу, когда тот закатывает глаза. Фрэнк тычет пальцем в сторону поднимающегося солнца, и вся троица рассасывается по проулкам, чтобы позже собраться в квартире у Клинта. Стив задерживается для дачи показаний и в ожидании медицинской помощи.

_Шесть часов и двенадцать минут утра_

Наташа красит маркерами одноразовую посуду и обещает позже разукрасить всех, если морды будут недостаточно праздничными. Фрэнк армейским ножом вырезает из арбуза звёздочки. Клинт всех ненавидит, потому что соседи начали жарить сосиски, и он теперь не чует, пора ли уже доставать из духовки бисквит. И нет, это не из-за того, что у него в носу ватные тампоны. Дверь пинком распахивает Клэр и заводит внутрь Стива. Пластырь на его брови — в звёзды и полосы, и ими же разрисована повязка на плече.

_Шесть часов и пятьдесят две минуты утра_

Фрэнк обмакивает сосиску в хрен и говорит, что хлеб он предпочитает в жидком виде. Наташа вяло жуёт арбузную звёздочку. Клэр бросает через стол взгляд на Фрэнка и тянется за звёздно-полосатым пластырем. У плиты матерится — третий бисквит всё же пересох — Клинт, оборачивается к столу и спрашивает, не против ли Стив, что в его днерожденном торте будет немного больше рома, чем предполагалось. Красный от смущения Стив забывает, что у него на плече повязка, и пытается отбиваться от подарков двумя руками.

_Семь часов и двадцать восемь минут утра_

Стив задувает сто свечей.


End file.
